fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 55
'So As Not to See Those Tears '''is the 55th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After the plan devised by Mirajane in Lucy's form to lure away Jose Porla has failed, she is kidnapped by the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II and is unable to move as she is being held in robot's arms. The battle between Elfman and Sol from the Element 4 starts. Monsieur Sol has the upper hand in the battle and he has the ability to read in his opponents minds and reminds Elfman about her little sister Lisanna who had died. Elfman sees that Mirajane is also trapped and is very angry. Now is determined to protect his close ones. Elfman attempts a Full Body Take Over and succeeds. With all his comrades and family emotions in his heart, an enraged Elfman continues to battle Sol... Summary Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, Phantom Lord most powerful weapon is near to complete the Magic Circle for the terrifying spell Abyss Break. Mirajane is very disturbed as his little brother Elfman is in the Phantom's building and she fears that Elfman may not be in a state to be able to fight. Jose Porla grabs Mirajane with his weapon's giant arms and Jose says that he does not like deceivers and threatens her saying he will crush Mirajane into pieces. Mirajane's only now hope is for Natsu, Elfman and Gray to find and destroy the giant soucre power. Cana also puts her trust in Natsu and the others. Meanwhile, Elfman and Sol are battling each other fiercely. Elfman is unable to perform a Full Body Take Over and is as a result being dominated by Sol. Sol is an Earth Mage and is also able to read the minds of his opponents. Sol reminds Elfman about her little sister, Lisanna. Sol also states that it was because of Elfman's failure to do a Full Body Take Over that Lisanna was dead now. This makes Elfman furious. The Earth Mage, however, is literally crushing Elfman, stating that this was the power of Element 4. Elfman sees Mirajane, who tells her brother to flee while being held into the giant robot's arm. Elfman says that he had promised to not let his sister cry and that he is too weak to protect his close ones, remembering his two sisters. He decides to become a more stronger and powerful, tears rolling down his cheeks, Elfman attempts the impossible; he does a Full Body Take Over and succeeds. With all his comrades and family emotions in his heart, an angry and strong Elfman attacks Sol, who is unable to defend himself. Characters In Order of Appearance #Cana Alberona #Mirajane #Jose Porla #Elfman #Sol #Lisanna (''flashback) Fights *Elfman Strauss vs. Sol (started) *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā) *Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō) *Sand Magic (砂魔法, Suna Mahō) Spells used *Beast Arm: Black Bull (黒牛, Kokugyū) *Beast Arm: Iron Bull (鉄牛, Tetsugyū) *Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over (ビーストソウル, Bīsuto Sōru) *Sable Dance *Roche Concerto *Platre Sonata Techniques used *Hand to Hand Combat Navigation